Friendship is Questionable
by AzureShadowMoon
Summary: After meeting a multi-personality artist, a Merpony, a walking statue, an albino sugar rush, a one pony army, three deranged Phillies, and a sketchy shopkeeper, Bubble Frost's definition of friendship begins to change from sane to the complete opposite.
1. Chapter 1: Friendship? What's that?

**Friendship is Questionable**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Little Pony

**This is a story me and my friends made. Note- every character in this is real. Not ponies, in the real world. You know what I mean.**

**Just read, okay? You'll like it.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Friendship? What's that?

_This is just great._

A pair of forest green eyes glared at the wreckage of a carriage, it's once white wood now splintered and cracked into the ground. The wreckage itself had created a good size crater into the earth, the harness split apart into an odd V shape.

Bubble Frost sighed for what only could be the millionth time. The rain had been pouring mercilessly ever since the carriage had been shot down, with no end in sight. The clouds, shockingly, seemed to be getting darker and heavier with rain by the moment. It brought a wave of depression over the unicorn, who sat slumped against the remains of a tree. Said tree had been the unfortunate target of the lightning strike that had decimated the carriage.

"Bubble Frost!" The pony perked up, her ears doing the same as her eyes came to rest on an approaching figure. Said figure looked no bigger than a foal, waddling forward in a rushed two legged trot. He came out of the mist of the gloomy weather, panting as he came to a stop beside the pony.

"Oh, it's just you," Bubble Frost huffed, blowing away a wet fringe from her face as her counterpart sent her a weak glare, "Did you find anything, Patch?"

Patch, a baby dragon of orange scale, straightened up from his heavy breathing and gave an exaggerated cough, "Well, I found something."

The female raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

"…"

"…"

"...A gem."

The unicorn gave a loud groan, throwing her fore hooves over her head as Patch revealed a small ruby in his red claws. Oblivious to his companion's distress, he tossed it into his mouth and began to chew rather loudly. Peaking from under her hooves, Bubble Frost sent the small dragon an exasperated glare.

"No town? No other ponies? We're _completely _lost?"

Still oblivious, Patch nodded, "Yup."

Once again, Bubble Frost found herself sighing. This trip had gone from bad to worse in a matter of hours. It had all started when her partner apprentice had left the large city of Canterlot to prepare Ponyville for the Summer Sun Celebration, to celebrate the defeat of Nightmare Moon with the rising of the sun by Princess Celestia, also their mentor.

Of course, Bubble Frost had wanted to attend as well, but as always it seemed nothing ever goes the right way. On her way from Canterlot to Ponyville, and after bidding farewell to her mentor and reluctantly taking along her 'lowly' assistant, a freak storm hit. The twin guards that had been pulling the carriage had carried on in their flight, oblivious to the fact their harnesses were unhinged and no longer pulling along her and Patch.

"They probably won't even realize we're missing until they reach Ponyville…poor Twilight, she's going to freak out." Bubble Frost frowned at the rain, still bombarding the spot where she and her companion sat under the dead tree, providing no shelter whatsoever.

Patch turned to look at the unicorn next to him from where he sat, raising an eyebrow, "Well, we couldn't have been blown too far off track. Maybe Ponyville is just over those hills." He pointed to said land, though it was hard to make out with the haze of the rain. No trees could be seen around the area except the endless mass of grass that seemed to coat every hill that rolled on and on. Bubble Frost stared where he pointed, before standing up.

Now no longer hanging in the shadows, her coat came into dim light, it being a light brown. Her mane hung in a right sided fringe upon her head, separating at her ears where her horn was. It was elegantly straight; her tail was as well; and they were both a dark brown. She had a cutie mark the shape of a pink frosted cupcake.

Patch stood up almost as soon as Bubble Frost did, "So…are we going?"

"No use sitting around here and getting more wet-" Right as she said that, a branch from above broke from the force of the rain, falling limply beside the tree but unleashing a bucket full of water upon the unicorn below, who bitterly continued, "Let's just go."

Drenched, irritated, and depressed, Bubble Frost trudged forward through the rain, Patch following behind her with a noticeably more chipper attitude. It was quickly noticed by the unicorn.

"What's got you so excited?"

"Oh, you know, this and that- more of that than this, though."

A sigh.

"Forget I asked…."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Star Skip loved the rain. It was one of her favorite pass times as an aspiring artist. Considering Seasaddle got rain 24/7, she was a very happy camper. Being the artist she was, she hardly went out of her art studio unless the sun truly peaked out from the looming clouds, strong enough to create a rainless day. Those were the days where she'd go to the main feature of the town- the beach itself. It was serene and peaceful, also a perfect setting to draw the sunset or a rainbow created from the remnants of rain. It was the fun of painting things that got her cutie mark in the form of an art wheel in the shape of the letters DJ.

Sadly, no sun showed itself from behind the clouds, but Star Skip was content with where she was- carefully yet professionally painting on a canvas with a paint brush in her mouth. It worked better than with her hooves, even if it did restrict talking, but she had no need for such a thing at the moment.

She was in the _zone._

A zone that was destroyed the moment the door was threw open and hit the wall with a loud crash. A squeak escaped her, the paint brush dropping from her mouth and onto the canvas and successfully ruining the painting. Turning on the door that was quickly blowing away all the warm air of the studio, her dark blue eyes widened at the sight presented in front of her.

A light blue coated pony stood there, a smug expression on her face as she stepped into the studio, before shaking her platinum blonde mane and tail much like a dog would. Like cotton stuffing, it puffed up into wild curls, her tail forming a downward spiral. Using her back hoof, she effortlessly shut the door, her nose in the air as she trotted over to the frazzled artist.

"Poprock…" Star Skip greeted meekly, lowering her head a bit as she hid behind her blank fringe. Her tail was the same color, both being in a windblown and softly kept state, along with her teal coat, "What's the rush?"

Poprock gave a large grin, "It's raining outside!"

Blinking, Star Skip looked out the window in time to see a flash of lightning, but nothing else seemed visible from the drenched glass pane, "…um, it's raining." She confirmed.

Popock's pink eyes flashed with mischief, "And you know what that means!" Star Skip slowly shook her head, her glasses shifting a bit down her snout.

"A Kraken hunt!" The curly haired pony cheered, kicking her back hooves outward and startling the teal pony in front of her, "Legends say a scale from its hide will turn you into a _merpony!" _The way her eyes widened and her mouth dropped almost into salvation had Star Skip wondering why her best friend was so obsessed with this subject to begin with. Supposedly it had something to do with her fish in a bubble cutie mark, since it appeared around the same time.

"You gotta come help me prep the harpoon!" She waited no further reply, using her head to shove the startled artist towards the door.

"W-wait, Poprock, I'm waiting for Tex to-"

"Huh?" The curly pony raised her head, "You mean he isn't back yet? I would have thought the weather team gave a warning for any pony outside of town to head in doors." At this, Star Skip quickly wheeled around.

"You mean there was no warning?!"

Poprock, unfazed by her friends sudden frantic change in attitude, answered casually, "Yeah, it's a little strange…this isn't normal weather for Seasaddle…wonder if our fellow Pegasus are being lazy."

As it is, both Poprock and Star Skip had wings, each the same color as their coat. Though they could be up above the clouds and away from the dreaded weather, they were too firmly attached to their professions to leave. Star Skip's being her studio and Poprock's being the ocean itself.

"Tex is still out there! We have to go find him!" The teal pony made a dash for the door, but surprisingly, Poprock planted her hoof down onto the girl's tail. What resulted was a clumsy summersault from Star Skip with her head landing straight into the door. Poprock remained standing firmly where she was.

"Woah, hold your hooves for a moment. I, the great and amazing future Merpony of Seasaddle, Poprock the great, am here to help." While proclaiming this, she turned her head and sniffed proudly into the air, her friend watching her dazedly upside down from her position on the floor.

"Now, where did Tex say he was going?"

"E-exploring, like always."

"Theeeeeen, off to the woods to find our lost Daring Doo impersonator!" Poprock gave a cheer, rearing up and waving her hooves before charging at the door in a similar manner Star Skip had done. Unfortunately, said pony was still crippled in front of the door, causing Poprock to trip as well and land on her side to the left of the door.

Groaning from the impact, both made a move to stand, but their heads collided as they did, Star Skips glasses falling off her snout and onto the floor. Poprock paid no mind, rubbing a hoof to her head.

"Ouch, that wasn't a good plan, wasn't it?"

No response.

"Maybe we should go one at a time?"

No Response.

Finally looking up with the question of her friend's wellbeing on her lips, all words failed her as she saw Star Skip staring blankly at her _without _her glasses on.

"Uh oh."

_Click._

"WAAAAAHOOO!" The teal pony, which was once as shy and quiet as a mouse, was no longer there. What replaced her was not an artist, but a DJ. A very _wild _DJ.

And as she jumped around the room, kicking her hooves around and knocking some things down, she continued to whoop with joy and spontaneously spit out lyrics and strange rap noises. Poprock could only watch with a mix of exasperation and amusement at her friends personality switch.

"Okay, Star Skip, you had your fun now let's-"

"PARTY!" Star Skip laughed, jumping into a stack of boxes nearby, and reemerging with a pair of headphones around her neck. Poprock shook her head.

"No no, no party, we must save-"

"TIME! We have LOADS of it! Forever and ever, we'll party forever! WOOOOOAH!" She flew into the air, putting her hooves to her mouth to make a beat, which only furthered Poprock's aggravation.

"OKAY! We'll party on the way! Just quit interrupting me every time I try to make out a single-"

"Word." Star Skip crossed her hooves over her chest, giving a small tilt upwards of the chin in a form of a nod. Poprock groaned before swinging the door open, a gust of cold wind greeting her. She turned her head to her hovering friend, who loomed ready to burst into another beat at any given moment.

"I have no idea how Tex deals with you…" She leaned her head down to pick up the discarded glasses from the floor, mumbling though her mouth, "I don't even know how _I _deal with you…"

Stretching her wings, she hovered over to her friend, tossing the glasses awkwardly onto her face. Even though it landed on her head, it was enough to snap the rapping DJ out of it and kick the artist back in.

And all at once, Star Skip crashed to the floor with a squeak. Poprock gave a triumphant grin as her friend picked herself off the ground, fixing the glasses onto her face.

"Poprock? When did you get here?" Star Skip tilted her head up at her hovering friend, looking around confusedly at her trashed studio, then at the headphones around her neck. "What happened-"

"AREN'T YOU GRATEFUL!?" Poprock interrupted, flying intensely close to her friend's face, "I took out the beast rampaging through your home! Now we must exit and find your lost explorer before the beast gets him too! FOLLOW ME!"

Star Skip, still immensely confused and somewhat terrified of her friends actions, had no choice but to let herself be dragged out of her home and into the rain…

…leaving the headphones on the floor of her studio as the door shut behind them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Flashes of lightning danced across the sky as Bubble Frost charged through the onslaught of rain, Patch following closely as fast as his clawed feet could take him. Up ahead, a small bunch of tree's lay nestled between two hills, clumped together.

"Up ahead! We'll take a break from the rain there!" The unicorn called back to her companion, before dashing into the underbrush and into the safety of the trees. Patch followed but stopped when he came upon Bubble Frost, who was pacing angrily through a puddle. Now briefly out of the rain, Patch smacked his head a few times in an attempt to get water out of his ears.

"What's got you so riled up?" He peered over at Bubble Frost, who stopped her pacing, to give him a glare.

"What? You're asking _me _that? Look at where we are! In the middle of nowhere, no idea where we are, and we're going to miss the Summer Sun Celebration! Now ask again, what's got me so riled up!" She stomped her hoof, but frowned when the water from below once again drenched her from it. Patch, uncertainly, continued on.

"I just think this could work out, ya know."

"What, dare I say, is so _positive _about this situation?"

He pointed upwards, looking smug, "We won't go thirsty."

Not bothering to respond, Bubble Frost merely settled on sinking into the puddle, groaning as she stuffed her snout into it and creating a multitude of bubbles. A few moments passed before she lifted up her head, ready to speak again but the suddenly horrified look from the dragon in front of her raised her confusion.

"Patch, what are you-"

"Behind you! DEMON PONY!"

Bubble Frost wiped around startled by a flash of lightning nearby that resounded with an echoing boom. In the midst of it, she made out a silhouette of a pony. With a scream, she jumped back with Patch, shaking in fear. They watched the silhouette for a moment, before the pony stepped forward out of the shadows.

And instantly, their trembling stopped.

"Hey." It was an Earth pony, that much Bubble Frost could tell. He had a tan coat, with fiery orange-red hair. A green bandana was wrapped around his neck, though soaked from the rain. He looked a bit dirtied, but didn't show any signs of it bothering him with his impassive stare.

The unicorn gave a sigh of relief, before pushing away Patch who she realized had been clinging to her the entire time, "Thank goodness, another pony." She gave a smile, "Hey there!"

He just blinked. Bubble Frost uncertainty carried on.

"Um, we crash landed just over that hill, and we need directions to Ponyville." She waited eagerly yet patiently for the answer. Unfortunately, none came as the pony un-expectantly turned hoof, and began to walk away.

"H-hey, wait a minute!"

"Bubble Frost!" Patch called after the unicorn, who galloped after the retreating colt. Groaning, he ran after them, back into the heartless rain and away from the shelter of the trees. The duo continued to follow the Earth Pony, who walked steadily and seemed unbothered by the torrential downpour around him.

"Where is he going?" The small dragon murmured from beside Bubble Frost, who flattened her ear against her head.

"No idea. We're gonna follow him anyways, though."

"What?! Why? He could still be a demon!"

The Unicorn gave him a dry look, "And I'm a hydra. C'mon, before we lose him." She ran forward after the colt, who had now approached a large expanse of trees that stretched far around them. Not hesitating, Bubble Frost ran after the mysterious pony, while Patch paused outside the forest.

Glancing around nervously, he shifted wait between two feet before grabbing his head, "Gahh! It's just a bunch of trees. Pull yourself together!" With that, he gave a loud breath before charging into the trees.

Only to crash into Bubble Frost, who was not even five feet into the foliage. She gave the grounded dragon an exasperated look before refocusing her attention on the colt, who now stood under a grouping of large ferns. Under the shadows, his blue eyes shown clearly as they met Bubble's Frosts gaze.

"Hey."

The Unicorn scowled. Was that his catchphrase?

"Yeah, do you know where we are? You see, our carriage crashed and we-"

She wasn't able to finish, as she was suddenly thrown to the ground. Patch suffered a similar fate, smacking into the ground next to her as they both gave pained groans. The cause of such would be the enigma standing in front of them, the tan pony. Now, all three were under the fern plants.

"What the hay was that for?" Patch grumbled, sitting up as Bubble Frost stood, although a bit wobbly. She had never been thrown off her own hooves before, and it felt worse than riding a carriage with only one pony pulling it through a tornado.

"Shelter." The pony answered simply, before adding as an afterthought, "I'm Tex."

Irritated, the only other pony mumbled 'of course it is' before giving a fake smile, "My names Bubble Frost, and the salamander here is Patch-"

"Hey!"

"- as I said before, our carriage crashed and it'd be a big help if you could point us in the direction of Ponyville before a friend of mine freaks out over my disappearance." She waited for an answer, and her eye twitched when all she received was an 'Hn' from the pony.

The smile was completely gone now, replaced with a frown and a glare.

"Look, all I want is to get to Ponyville, or Canterlot, or at least tell me where I 'am! I'm not asking for one word answers, I'm just trying to get home!" She raised her hoof in anger, ready to stomp it down, but Tex grabbed it before it made contact with the ground.

"Bad idea."

Bubble Frost angrily blew away her fringe, "And why _not?!"_

"Poison."

She looked down where he was looking, and right below her hoof, was a piece of the fern that loomed over them. She narrowed her eyes on it, before stepping away. Her eyes glanced from it, to the fern, then to Tex who was standing stiffly in front of her. Finally, she was hit with realization.

"We're standing under a poisonous fern!? What IDIOT uses a place like this for shelter!?" She yelled, and Patch winced at how loud it was. Once again, Tex seemed unfazed, and merely shrugged as a response. This only fueled the unicorn's anger that she nearly would have screamed, if it hadn't before for a voice.

"Heeeey! TEX!"

All head whipped around to the source, to find two Pegasus land next to their hiding spot. And before Bubble Frost could sigh in relief that sane ponies had come to her rescue, they both gave freaky introductions-

One tackling Tex, and the other standing tall, ready to preach to the world.

"Tex! You're okay!" The teal pony, both of the two female, squealed, as she pranced around the stiff earth pony. He responded with his famous 'Hey' that had the glasses wearing pony swooning.

The platinum blonde Pegasus, however, trotted straight up to a gaping Bubble Frost, "I have arrived." The blue coated pony sniffed, looking smugly at the unicorn in front of her.

Patch, who didn't even seem like it bothered him how crazy the situation was, waved his claw, "Hey there, I'm Patch, and this is Bubble Frost!"

The Pegasus grinned at this, and smacked his head playfully, unintentionally making him fall, "Well aren't you pathetic! My name is Poprock, and swoony swan over there is Star Skip, with her _special pony," _this part was highly stressed, and loud enough for the couple to hear. Star Skip had frozen at it, her smile disappearing as a blush rose to her cheeks. Poprock continued on anyways, "named Tex."

"Hey."

Bubble Frost finally broke out of her shock to collapse to the floor, an aura of gloom surrounding her, "I give up. Sanity no longer exists."

"Hey…" Star Skip looked around skeptically, her earlier blush fading, "Why are we under a poisonous fern?"

"Shelter."

"Makes perfect sense!" Poprock nodded sagely, before pointing her hoof in the air, "And when the storm passes, we can head back to town!"

Bubble Frost ears perked up, as Patch tilted his head at the eccentric pony, now off the ground, "Town? Is it near here?"

Poprock blinked at him, "Hmm? Seasaddle is the only town near here. Did you hit your head on something?" She blinked again before looking terrified, "Did I hit you hard enough to give you amnesia?!"

In a flash, Bubble Frost was deathly close to Poprock, staring intently into her face, "Did you say Seasaddle? A town? Where!? "

"Woah, calm your hooves. We're not going anywhere until this rain lets up. But yeah, Seasaddle is just a hop and a skip away." Poprock nodded to herself, not noticing how the unicorn deflated at this news, "Until then, let's play some games!"

"Games?" Star Skip questioned, still sticking closely to Tex, who had yet to move from his spot. If it wasn't for his breathing, he'd look like a statue. "What games could we play out here?"

"You know how in school we'd always play those introduction games, just to get to know each other? Even though we forget the very next day?" Poprock gestured to the five of them, "We should play that, since we haven't much else to do."

"Patch…" Bubble Frost whispered. He turned questionably to her, and raised an eyebrow when she shoved a rock into his hands.

"Uh…Bubble Frost?"

"Hit me. Right here." She pointed to the top of her head, "Knock me out and hopefully I'll wake up somewhere else."

The dragon only sighed before dropped the rock, "Your being to overdramatic. It might be fun here."

"Fun?!" She hissed, "All of Ponyville is probably in chaos now. Think of the chaos!" She gave a half terrified, half angry look to the dragon, who sent her another confused look. Sighing, she plopped down to the ground, noticing sourly that the five of them had now circled up.

"Now!" Poprock pointed to herself, "I'll go first. My name is Poprock THE GREAT! My likes include fish and art, my dislikes include salt. My dream- no my GOAL is to become the very first MERPONY!" As she said the last word, she shot to her hooves, standing tall and proudly.

Bubble Frost just sighed, raising a hoof to her face as everypony besides her stomped their feet with applause. Now it was definitely official, she was surrounded by crazy ponies.

"Hello." Star Skip waved her hoof, hiding behind her fringe now that attention had been drawn to her, "My names Star Skip. I like…um who I like is…" She shook her head, "My dream…my goal is…um…" She continuously passed glances at Tex, before shouting, "AN ARTIST!"

Again, the stomping, while Bubble Frost shook her head. Now it was the walking statue's turn.

"Tex." He began simply, "Likes…the forest. Dislikes…the forest. Goals…" He looked contemplative before nodding to himself, "The forest."

Applause followed, though a lot more frequent on Star Skip's end, and Poprock had to nudge her to stop. For his introduction, Patch stood up.

"Hey, my names Patch. I'm a dragon-" Poprock gasped at this, looking around to check if anypony else had realized this, "and I'm Bubble Frost's assistant. I like Gems and honesty, but dislike coughing, especially after mailing to many letters. My goal…is to fly." He sat back down, smiling even as majority of the group gave him confused looks.

"Fly?" Star Skip echoed and Patch nodded.

"Yup." He bent to the side, small orange wings popping up on his back, "One day, I'll be able to fly like all you Pegasus. But, for now, I'm stuck on the ground." The way he sounded so disappointed made Bubble Frost twitch. Nether-the-less, she gave a defeated sigh as all eyes turned to her.

"My name is Bubble Frost. I attended Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns and became apprentice partners with another student there under Celestia's tutelage, I have-"

"YOU'RE WHOSE APPRENTICE!?" Poprock had jumped up, and Star Skip was now gaping at the unicorn in front of them. Tex remained, as always, unfazed.

Bubble Frost blinked, "I'm…Celestia's apprentice." They gaawked, so she continued on, oblivious to their growing shock, "I graduated recently and was supposed to set up the Summer Sun Celebration with my partner, but my carriage crash landed not far from here and I've been lost ever since."

"Wow." Star Skip muttered, staring widely at the brown unicorn, "That's…big."

"Yeah. If you were in that much of a rush, we could have helped you," Poprock turned her attention to Tex, "Your house isn't far from here right? Let's just head there for the night. The storm seems to be letting up."

"Really?" Bubble Frost turned her attention to the space outside the fern, and was surprised to see that the clouds had now let up their endless assault and seemed to breaking up, now revealing the dark sky above.

"C'mon everypony! CHAAAAAARGE!" Poprock dashed past everypony, running out into the clearing. Giggling, Star Skip followed her best friend with Tex following like a shadow. Bubble Frost watched them trot away, before turning to a confused Patch.

"We gonna follow them?"

The unicorn blinked, before gazing after them, "How did the storm clear up so fast? It could have only been a few minutes we'd been under there…"

"You mean you didn't notice? We've been under there for long over half an hour." Bubble Frost turned to stare widely at her assistant, who scratched his chin, "I guess, as the saying goes, 'time fly's when you're having fun with friends'."

Shrugging, he hopped after the three disappearing ponies, before turning over his shoulder, "C'mon Bubble Frost, before another freak storm hits!"

The stunned unicorn shook her head, giving a sigh before walking after the group. As she followed them, their joyous and rambunctious laughter echoing off the trees around them, Bubble Frost eventually found herself back into the center of the group. Laughing, talking, and momentarily forgetting she was lost, surrounded by insane ponies, and covered in dirt.

The only one, who really seemed to notice this, was the small dragon at her side, who sent the four ponies a knowing look.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tex's house was far from a house, it was a tree house. A BIG tree house. Out of all the tree's around, his had to be built on the one that was probably the size of a mountain. So, Bubble Frost was both irritated and relieved that she had reached the top, after five minutes of climbing an unstable rope ladder, to find everyone completely unbothered and now looking out the window to the 'house'.

Bubble Frost took a moment to gather the surroundings. A couch, a bed, a small kitchen area in the corner, and two windows on separate walls. It wasn't much, but it was enough for a pony to survive out in the wilderness. Though, sourly, she noted how there was nowhere to clean off their dirty coats.

"Bubble Frost, look! The town!" The unicorn snapped her head up to where the other four were looking out the window, before trotting over. She was filled with instant relief at the sight of the town in the distance. Now looking, she could see almost everything from where she was. The whole town was surrounded by trees, but on one side where it met the ocean. The town itself was a lit with lights, and the city hall stood proudly above it all.

But dread filled her as well, at the sight of smoke rising into the starless night and the flickering of lights, maybe a fire. The others seemed to notice this as well, by the heavy silence that filled the room.

"This…is bad. The town is ruined." Star Skip breathed, looking worriedly at the town, the ocean, and then the forest. "What are we gonna do?"

"Nothing for now." Poprock sighed, walking away from the window, "For now, let's wait till morning, and then we'll head into town to help with repairs. Stormcloud probably already has everything under control, knowing him."

Everyone silently agreed, finding places on the floor to sleep on, and Poprock claiming the couch alongside her friend, who completely refused the bed that Tex now slept in. Bubble Frost slept on the cold floor, mildly irritated with Patch sleeping so close to her.

"Poprock," The platinum haired pony raised her head sleepily in response, turning to the unicorn on the floor not too far away, "Who's Stormcloud?"

"The weather captain of Seasaddle," She replied in a low whisper, cautious of the sleeping Pegasus next to her, "He's known for having a fast reaction time. So there's nothing to worry about. When we get to town, I'm sure there'll be someone to take you to Ponyville."

Strangely, the thought didn't seem so appealing; nether-the-less Bubble Frost thanked the Pegasus before resting her head back down. It was strange, shouldn't she be leaping with joy now that there was an opportunity to get home? The thought of this town, Seasaddle, in ruins, though, did not seem appealing at all. Leaving it like this…didn't seem right.

"Enough." She quietly scolded herself, "Just wait till morning…and see what happens then."

"You're talking to yourself again." Came a murmur beside her.

The unicorn's eye twitched, "Go to sleep Patch."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Bubble Frost sighed.

_What a mess I've gotten myself into._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**(o^-')b**

**Review because its awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship? Who needs it?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own my little Pony

**Merry Christmas everypony! (I can't beleive I just said that xD) Anywho, here's the next chapter. I'd say it's part two in the whole 'Friendship?' chapters. If you notice, this follows the plot of Friendship is Magic, but doesn't directly associate with it.**

**Read on!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Friendship? Who needs it?

If there's one thing Poprock loves, it's the sea.

That, and art. That's partially the reason why she's best friends with Star Skip (the other is because of her split personality, but Star Skip doesn't have to know that). Poprock has been friends with the teal pony since they were Phillies, and in all the time they've been friends, not once had she met anyone stranger.

Until Bubble Frost popped up.

The unicorn claimed she had crash landed with her assistant Patch, then claimed she was Celestia's _other _apprentice, and then she has a personality shift from exasperated to…bubbly. And let's not forget, the very next morning…

She woke with an entirely different coat color.

The two Pegasus of the group could only gape at the sight, a once brown pony was now a yellow with straw blonde hair. Said pony was a bit flustered at the attention, but managed to explain to issue with her coat changing colors at night.

Apparently, her magic does whatever it wants to do in her sleep.

"So, every night, your coat changes color?" Star Skip asked hesitantly, as the group of five wandered their way out of the woods early in the morning. The town ahead was still in a decimated state, but the silhouettes of Pegasus flying quickly over the bay proved a promising sight. The group just had to cross a multitude of hills, a river, and they were there.

Bubble Frost glanced at the ground nervously, and it took a nudge from Patch to get her to speak up, "Yeah, it only affects me, so you have nothing to worry about."

"That's cool. Hehe, you should have seen the look on Skippy's face." Poprock snickered into her hoof, Star Skip giving her a weak glare in return, and Tex followed alongside her like a shadow. Poprock just waved her hoof at Star Skip, "Calm your hooves; I was freaked out too. At least she wasn't crawling up the walls with her head rotating."

"What?" Bubble Frost and Patch gave her a look.

The curly haired pony just sent them a mysterious smile, "Nothing."

The group continued on, stopped every once in a while for a breather, before galloping onward. It was only when they reached the peak of one of the farthest hills that Poprock shouted back to the group, "Hold it! We got a flat."

Patch tilted his head, "A what?"

"Tire?" Bubble Frost supplied and Poprock shook her head, jabbing her hoof at the base of the hill, where a cluster of rocks were.

"House." Bubble Frost blinked at the blue pony, then at the rocks, before realizing they weren't rocks at all. They were wooden beams, and concrete, broken up into ruins and rubble.

"Um…Poprock." Star Skip hovered next to her friend, who sent her a quizzical stare. "Isn't that Klutzy Rue's house?" A heavy silence fell on the group, and Bubble Frost lowered her head to Patch's level.

"Klutzy Rue?"

"No idea."

"RUE! IF YOU'RE DOWN THERE WE'RE HEADING INTO TOWN!" Poprock shouted, startling everyone but Tex.

"If there's a pony down there, shouldn't we see if they're alright?" Bubble Frost suggested, looking slightly exasperated. Shockingly, it was Star Skip that spoke up in her friend's defense.

"If it's Klutzy Rue we're talking about, she'll be fine. Her house though…" The teal pony bit her lip, and was about to continue when Poprock spoke up.

"Is totaled. What is that, the fifth one?"

"One hundred and fifth." Tex corrected plainly, and Poprock nodded.

"That's right, we had her one hundredth congratulations party last week. Huh. Well, let's move on." The three Seasaddle residents turned towards the town, oblivious to a gaping unicorn and a confused dragon.

"That was heartless." Patch stared after them, before walking forward, "C'mon Bubble Frost. The sooner the better. We already missed the Summer Sun Celebration."

"Don't remind me, Patch." The unicorn grumbled, trotting after him, "For all we know, Twilight could have canceled it, being the worry wart she is."

"Nah, she's probably too focused on appeasing your guys teacher."

Bubble Frost sighed, "We can only hope."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Well, we're stuck."

Bubble Frost wanted to smack Patch for always stating the obvious. In front of the group, just a hills distance from the town itself, was a river. There was a bridge too.

Key word: Was.

"How are we going to get across now?" Star Skip frowned at the destroyed ruins of the aqua colored bridge, the rushing current of the river way to swift to swim over.

"Fly. Duh." Poprock hovered upward, almost over the river until Star Skip called out.

"Poprock! You forget, the rest don't have wings!"

"Oh. I knew that." The platinum blonde pony looked away sheepishly before flying back, "Then, what now?"

"I would use magic to fix it," Bubble Frost began, peaking into the water, "But there's no other bridge parts. The river must have swept them away."

"I'm out of ideas." Star Skip piped in, seconded by Patch. Poprock stroked her nonexistent mustache in thought, the silence being broken by Tex.

"Fish."

"OF COURSE! Your genius shines again Tex!" Poprock flew back over the river, as Bubble Frost leaned over to Star Skip to whisper.

"Fish are going to save us?"

Star Skip blinked at the unicorn, before smiling, "Yup. Poprock loves sea creatures, the ocean, practically anything associated with water. If it's a river we're dealing with, Poprock knows a few tricks to get across."

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH TAAAAATEEEER~!" Poprock called in a sing song voice. The notes stretching out and echoed around, and Poprock fluttered in the center of it, looking smug. It was silent for a moment, and Bubble Frost gave an exasperated sigh.

_I can't believe I actually expected something to happen._

Before Bubble Frost could voice the absence of rescue, the ground began to shake. It nearly through her off her hooves, it did with Patch, while Star Skip and Tex stood stiffly nearby. Poprock gave a whoop of joy.

"That's my Tater! Good boy!" The blue pony flew towards the river, and Bubble Frost had to blink as the entirety of the river seemed to disappear under a very large sea creature. It was black with a white underbelly, one large fin displayed on its back as a fang-like shape. In other words, an Orca.

"Awww, who's a good boy~!? You are!" The Pegasus flopped onto its head, rubbing her hoof against its head. The whale whined, its tail flopping up and down and slapping against the water. Unfortunately, it's splashing reaching those on shore, especially Bubble Frost who was entirely soaked.

Growling, she blew away her wet fringe, giving Patch a glare as he muffled his laughter. Poprock laughed, drawing attention to her as she backed away from her hug, looking just as wet as Bubble Frost.

"Alright Tater, do your thing!" The whale, slapping its flippers against the water (and getting Bubble Frost soaked again), arched its back into the air, before giving a loud baritone whine.

"That's the signal! Now go, go, go!" Not waiting for a confirmation, Poprock flew behind the group, pushing them off the bridge, with much protest. Unfortunately, gravity wasn't on their side as they fell off and down to the whale below. Right as they were about to make contact with the sea creature, a large spurt of water came from its blowhole, lifting the ponies up into the air.

Not surprisingly, Poprock was with them, laughing gleefully even as Bubble Frost gave her a half angry, half terrified glare.

"What did that accomplish!?"

"We're airborne~!"

Bubble Frost didn't have time to retort to the pony's insanity, the five hit the ground with a loud _thud. _Groaning, they all stood up, Poprock quicker than the rest and turned back to 'Tater'.

"Thanks bud! Catcha later!" She waved, and the whale slapped its tail onto the water before disappearing into the river. Star Skip and the rest trotted up to her as she gave a triumphant sigh.

"Well, we're in Seasaddle my friends."

"At what cost?" Bubble Frost muttered and Star Skip spoke up.

"Yeah but…where do we go?"

Attention was now drawn the town in front of them. Many of the buildings were still standing, but a few were reduced to rubble similar to the one before. Ponies were working left and right, bringing supplies and some pulling cart loads of tools. The Pegasus were scattered about, doing the same as ponies on the ground, and clearing the skies to help the sun dry the remnant of rain. One Pegasus in particular hovered in the central part of town, commanding those around him to do tasks at hand.

His coat was a light grey; his mane and tail were fiery electric blue and he, predictably, had a cutie mark of a dark grey cloud. His face was stern and he was strongly built. Every pony seemed to be running to him if they needed some guidance.

"There's Stormcloud, we should ask him what needs done." Star Skip suggested, and Poprock added, "And to help Bubble Frost."

Said Unicorn blinked, "Me?"

Poprock raised an eyebrow at her, "Yeah. Didn't you say you wanted home?"

Bubble Frost hesitated. Before, she would have jumped at this chance to flee this place, but at the same time…She looked around, watching as ponies struggled to put things together, a few tripping one each other, and one even dumping paint on themselves. She also noticed a shortage of Unicorns about.

"I…I think…"

"Bubble Frost?" Patch looked up at her, and she straightened, close her eyes with a huff.

"I really doubt a carriage can be made at a time like this, so for the time being, we might as well help out. Won't we Patch?" She sent him a look that clearly said _refuse-and-you-die._

"Huh?! Oh, uh, sure?"

"Good." She nodded and Star Skip beamed at the two.

"Really?! That's-"

"AWESOME!" Poprock interrupted, before looking entirely off topic, "Not that hanging out wouldn't be fun, but I've got a beach to check out. Those ponies wouldn't do anything right without me."

"See you later!" She didn't wait for a response, and bolted away into the sky. Bubble Frost turned to Star Skip with a raised eyebrow.

"Merpony, huh?"

"On her off days." The group approached the captain of the weather patrol, who acknowledged their presence with a firm look, and it almost seemed he was frowning. It had both Bubble Frost and Patch uneasy about this pony, but Star Skip and Tex seemed fine.

"Stormcloud, how's the town doing?"

His answer was stiff, "The storm destroyed three houses, left twelve damaged, and several caught fire. The beach is littered with debris and many ponies are still trapped in their own homes."

For some reason, the two non Seasaddle citizens seemed smaller by his words. Not fazed at all, Star Skip continued on.

"Anything we can do?"

"You should check your studio." Star Skip's eyes widened and she began looking back and forth frantically.

"Ah! I forgot about _my _home! I hope its okay! Gah! Where is it? Where do I live?! My home is-" Tex pointed his hoof across the street, Star Skip halting in her mental breakdown and looked where he was pointing.

"Oh, there it is."

The art studio seemed to be the best in shape building in the square; the only thing damaged about it seemed to be a busted window.

"I'm going to go check on things. Bye, Stormcloud…see you later…um…Tex…" She scampered off, hiding the red quickly rising to her cheeks, and Tex watched her go before turning to Stormcloud.

Bubble Frost waited for them to speak, but a staring contest seemed to ensue between the two, before they both grunted at the same time.

"Thanks."

"Goodbye."

"Now their telepathic." Bubble Frost grumbled as Tex walked back in direction they came. Sighing, she trotted forward, a chill going up her spine when the captain's hard gaze met hers.

"Um, Hi. I'm here to help out."

Mutely, he pointed to the right with his hoof. Patch scratched the back of his head, "Um, where is that?"

"The Coral Café needs more hands."

More silence, until Bubble Frost slowly backed away, eyeing the captain warily as he stared at her. This continued until the unicorn and dragon were safely around the corner to a building.

"By far, he's the weirdest."

"C'mon Bubble Frost, I think he's a nice guy. He didn't say anything bad." Patch pointed out, to which Bubble Frost rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get going so we can-"

She didn't get to finish. Just as they rounded the corner, going vaguely in the direction pointed to them, the wall attacked her.

_The __**wall.**_

"NEW FACES! TWO NEW FACES!"

_A __**talking wall.**_

"HELP PATCH! IT'S CRUSHING ME!" Bubble Frost struggled below _the wall, _aggravated her assistant was doing nothing but gawking at her.

"_It? _I'm not an it!" The _wall _stood up, and Bubble Frost finally realized she wasn't going to get sandwiched between the ground and the side of a building. Looking at the _wall, _the unicorn had to blink to focus.

"Heya! My name's Klutzy Rue! It's a pleasure to meet you!" The _purely white eye blinding it-hurts-make-it-stop _earth pony in front of her grinned, her snowy coat blending in with the equally white building behind her. The only thing not white on her would be her red eyes, that latterly glowed against the white.

Bubble Frost sluggishly stood up, dizzily extending a hoof to shake, "P-pleasure's all yours."

"Why thank you! Gee, you're so nice! OH, who's this little guy?" The albino pony planted her head firmly on the ground, looking at Patch intently who scratched the back of his head.

"Um, I'm Patch."

"COOL! Oh, hey, what's YOUR name?" She waved her hoof in front of the dazed Bubble Frost, "Hellooooooooooooooo? You okay? OH, did meeting me give you a headache? That happens to ponies sometimes."

"I c-can see why."

"This is Bubble Frost, and we're looking for the Coral Café. Stormcloud told us it needed help." Patch explained, a bit hesitant with this new pony's appearance. Klutzy Rue tilted her head, before she started jumping up and down.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I know where the café is! The nicest most awesomest pony evers lives there! Oh, right next to Star Skip too!"

"You know Star Skip?" Patch asked hopefully, vaguely remembering the others using her name for the house awhile back.

"Yup. We're buddies."

"We found your house on the other side of the river. The storm completely leveled it."

Klutzy Rue just blinked, before abruptly turning around, startling the still dazed unicorn and the confused Patch.

"TO THE CORAL CAFÉ! C'mon new faces, I know the way!" She took one step determinedly forward, but seemed to trip on air itself and her face met the ground with a loud _thud. _It was silent as the two stared at her.

"…Patch."

"Yeah?"

"Please, please, please tell me she's unconscious."

Patch poked her, and the pony jumped forward, skipping down the street, "C'mon slow pokes! Buildings don't fix themselves!" Patch watched her hop on, before turning to a deflated looking unicorn.

"She's alive."

"Stop. Just, stop, before I smack you." Bubble Frost grumbled something more, before walking after the eccentric earth pony. Patch just scratched his head and raised an eyebrow.

"What did _I _do?"

"Hurry up, Patch! Before you attract more crazies!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Coral Café, by far, was the worst looking of the town. It was nothing but rubble, yet instead of being just leveled, it seemed to have caved into the earth, dirt and mud sliding over a lot of the carnage. All the tables and chairs or anything else that might have consisted in the café was beyond recognizable.

"Ah! Where'd Berry Buzz go? BERRY BUZZ! Please tell me you weren't conveniently at your home during the storm!" Klutzy Rue called out, earning an aggravated look from Bubble Frost.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Berry Buzz owns Coral Café. He's SUPER generous, but I think he's got this whole 'captain goes down with his ship' thing, or in this case, 'GENEROROISTY goes down with his café'." Klutzy Rue blinked before turning to her two companions, who looked almost as socially exhausted as they could get.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"It's…someone's telling me to shut the door."

Bubble Frost groaned, "Are you sure that's not the voices in your head?"

"Nope. Today's a weekend." She smiled; trotting towards the wreckage of the café like the answer she had given was to everyone's satisfactory.

"I'm really regretting not leaving twenty minutes ago."

Patch patted the unicorn on the back, "It's okay, besides, you said yourself that everyone's too busy to get a carriage ready."

Bubble Frost sighed, "Yeah, but what if-"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEERY BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZ!" The duo had to cover their ears from the harsh yell, as every pony on the street paused to look at the white pony. Once they saw her though, they all looked as exasperated as Bubble Frost felt, and moved on.

"Could you not be so loud? He's probably helping the town already."

"SHHHHHHHH! Hear that? It's asking me to shut the door again."

The duo exchanged a look; contemplating leaving the pony here as she slowly inched towards the closet debris of the café. It was only when she tapped it with her hoof did another voice shout out. But this voice, originated from inside the wreckage.

"KLUTSY RUE! HELP OUT OF HERE! I'M STUCK UNDER THE COUNTER AND THE FREEZER IS OPEN, I CAN'T REACH OUT TO CLOSE IT AND ITS COOOOOOOOOOLD!"

The snow white pony just grinned widely, "Berry Buzz! You're okay! How are you?"

"FINE! BUT I SUGGEST GETTING ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BECOME WHITER THEN YOU!"

"Okie~! Come help me with this Bubbles!" The earth pony galloped into the rubble, shifting it about in search of the general direction of the voice. Blinking out of her daze and the _I-can't-believe-she-was-right, _Bubble Frost quickly followed the albino pony, Patch helping as they rummaged around for the buried shop keeper.

"Berry Buzz! Are you suffocating? How close are you to the freezer? Does it have ice cream in it?" Klutzy Rue yelled, in an attempt to get him to speak more. Bubble Frost's ear twitched at the questions, biting back a comment on how _ice-cream _does not matter in a situation like this.

Like all things involving her, it was ignored.

"NO, IT'S QUITE SPACEY DOWN HERE! THE FREEZER IS ACTUALLY ON TOP OF THE COUNTER, THE ONLY THING HOLDING UP ALL THESE ROCKS! ICE-CREAM?! NO, BUT I CAN SMELL SOME CUPCAKES!"

Bubble Frost's ears perked up, "What'd he say?"

"There are cupcakes in the freezer?" Patch repeated, throwing a rock away from the mountain of rubble, sending the unicorn a knowing look, "You know, maybe he'll give you some if you can help him out, Klutzy Rue did say he was generous."

He didn't get a response, but didn't have to, as Bubble Frost was now eyeing the rubble with a determined glare, her horn lighting up. "Those. Cupcakes. Are Mine. After all this trouble, I DESERVE them!"

The wreckage started to peel away from the ground, rocks flying back and broken pillars, along with ruined concrete, all sorting itself out next to the café till the counter, the only thing really still intact, was the only thing left standing.

A pony's head popped out from under it, turquoise eyes wide with astonishment. He was violet in color, with his hair being cyan. Klutzy Rue squealed, prancing over to the dazed colt.

"You're still in one piece! That's awesome!"

"Y-yeah, um, may I ask who you are?" He turned his head to a fuming Bubble Frost, who was eyeing the freezer like a predator. Patch stood beside her, his claw to his face.

"This is Bubble Frost. I'm Patch. We're new here."

"YUP! Two new faces Buzz, TWO NEW FACES!" The white pony stood on her hind hooves, throwing her fore hooves into the air. She lost balance half way, though and ending up flat on her back.

"Your parents must have had some cruel irony when they named you." Bubble Frost muttered- ignored as Berry Buzz turned to the hole that was once his home.

"It could have been worse, and for that, I thank you."

"…can I have your freezer?"

"Um, If it makes you happy?"

"YES! YES IT WILL!" She didn't wait for an answer and tackled the object off the counter, digging inside for the cupcakes. Patch blinked before turning to the two confused ponies.

"She likes cupcakes." He shrugged.

Klutzy Rue made an 'oh' sound before turning to Berry Buzz, "What are you gonna do about your house?"

The violet pony gave a weak smile, "I'll think of something. In the meantime, let's enjoy some of those cupcakes."

"You have HUNDREDS!" Came a yell from over the counter, and the three laughed, trotting over to get their share before the unicorn eats them all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Patch didn't know how it happened, but eventually, the whole town was in the hole that once was Coral Café, eating cupcakes and laughing, and just having a good time. Even though the town was still being worked on, it seemed a break was long needed for the ponies. Especially Bubble Frost.

Whenever cupcakes come around, her mood becomes considerably better. Why else would she have a cupcake cutie mark?

Right now, she was sitting on a cluster of rocks, laughing alongside Star Skip and Poprock as Klutzy Rue retold one of the many incidents her house was destroyed (hoof gestures included). Stormcloud and Tex stood nearby, once again having a telepathic conversation without eye contact. Berry Buzz was walking around the party, acting like a host in serving cupcakes and conversing with guests.

It almost took away the fact they were in a hole in a half destroyed town. Almost.

"Hey Patch, why the frown?" The small dragon turned to Berry Buzz, who was expertly holding a dozen and a half cupcakes on his back. The pony was giving him a worried look. "Something got your mind?"

"Kinda. Got a bad feeling about something…"

"What is it?"

Patch shrugged, scratching his arm, "I don't know. It just feels like something really big is about to happen."

Berry Buzz blinked before smiling, "Don't worry. Seasaddle is a fairly remote town. Nothing wrong ever happens here, besides Klutzy Rue's tendencies." This reassuring did little for the small dragon.

He was about to speak up again, before his worst fears came to be.

In the form of the royal carriage, led by two white Pegasus, carrying two ponies Patch hoped wouldn't show up at a moment like this.

"Princess Celestia!"

With that one call, the whole area went silent as all eyes went to the landing carriage. Bubble Frost ran up to Patch, looking frantic and angry, whispering to him.

"Did you call her?"

"N-no! She's YOUR mentor, though! Talk to her! You're the one that wanted to go home!"

"Bubble Frost!" Attention was drawn to the pony next to Celestia on the carriage. She was purple, the same color as Berry Buzz, and a unicorn too. Her mane and tail were both a darker violet, with a stripe of pink.

"T-twilight." Bubble Frost gaped as the two ponies exited the carriage, the citizens of Seasaddle grouping around the four. "H-how did you guys…find me?"

"Princess Celestia had a hunch you'd be here." Her partner replied with a smile, and Celestia stood forward with a knowing look.

"It looks like you've been busy over the last few days. To end up in Seasaddle, this is in the complete opposite direction of Ponyville." Bubble Frost just rubbed the back of her head with her hoof.

"Well…you know me."

"Nether-the-less, we should be quick to return to Canterlot. Unless, of course, you want to…stay?" Her two apprentices blinked at her, then at each other, then at her again. Finally, Bubble Frost gave a sheepish sigh.

"This place grew on me over my time here." Then, as an afterthought, she added, "Like a fungus."

"Then, is your decision final?"

"…yeah. If it's okay, I'd like to stay here." Not too soon after she finished that, all of her friends tackled her into a very large group hug (the stoic ones were dragged into it). Both Celestia and Twilight Sparkle shared a knowing look when Bubble Frost joined in the laughter.

"Why do I have a feeling you planned all this?" The unicorn asked, and Celestia just smiled, turning back to the group as Klutzy Rue began to jump crazily.

"OH!OH!OH! This is AMAZING! TWO NEW FACES! WWWWWOOOOOOO! This'll be fun! Exciting! TRAUMATIZING!" Everyone laughed, and Bubble Frost just sighed in amusement.

"I don't think she knows what that words means."

"Yup." Everyone answered, electing more laughter before Bubble Frost turned and walked up to the two waiting ponies.

"I guess I'm going to have visit every once in a while?"

"No need." Celestia stepped back onto the carriage, "Twilight is already sending me letters from Ponyville, I think it would be…more progressive, if you two shared letters."

"Really?" They both tilted their heads, before looking at each other.

"Yes. Bubble Frost, Twilight Sparkle, you two will exchange letters over the course of your stay in Ponyville and Seasaddle. Oh, and I do hope you'll be attending the Gala. Twilight has already confirmed her attendance." The princess sat down, Twilight joining her on the carriage.

"I don't see why not." Bubble Frost grinned, "I expect a detailed report of what went on during the Summer Sun Celebration, Twilight Sparkle."

"And I want the same from you, Bubble Frost." Her partner laughed, and they waved goodbye to each other as the carriage flew off. The entirety of Seasaddle waves as well, before an eerie silence descended on the large group of ponies.

"Now what?" Patch whispered, and Bubble Frost turned sharply onto the crowd, her friends being the closest.

"We still got a town to clean up! Let's go!" She took a step forward, but froze when Berry Buzz ran up to them.

"Wait! What about the cupcakes?"

"THE TOWN CAN WAIT!" Everyone laughed as cupcakes were redistributed about, but a group stood solidly in the middle of the festivities. A multi personality Pegasus who was blushing madly as she stood next to a tan coated earth pony. A blue Pegasus with curly blonde hair talking to a yellow (once brown) unicorn, both laughing and an orange dragon standing between them looking confused. A grey Pegasus colt stood next to a violet one, who was making good conversation with an eccentric albino pony.

The party continued on for hours, and in that time, no work was done. But no one cared.

It was just good fun.

* * *

**It's finally done. Oh, and Bubble Frost pointed out that Tex said 'Fish' not whale, so I'm not sure how Poprock will react to that. xD**

**Speaking of which, I got Poprock's for Christmas. :D I laughed at the irony.**

**Reviews will get some of Berry Buzz's cupcakes...if Bubble Frost doesn't eat them all first...**


	3. Chapter 3: What is love?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own My little Pony

**Late update. Check out pony name generator if you haven't. It's fun.**

CHAPTER 3: What is love?

* * *

It was amazing how quick the town was rebuilt.

Bubble Frost was still having a hard time believing the trash heap of rubble was now a bustling little town similar to Ponyville. Everypony now walked around the streets without rushing or helping the damage. Shops were reopened, buildings restored, and the beach cleaned. The town even rebuilt Klutzy's house (though it was forewarned it wouldn't last a week. Poprock bet half that).

All in all, the craziness that was at the forefront of Seasaddle now melted into the sweetness that it truly was-

Boring.

"C'mon Bubble Frost," Patch sighed one morning as they walked along the streets, "It's not so bad here. There's the beach."

The unicorn, once yellow (once brown), was now different shades of green, her coat being light and her hair being a darker shade. A scowl was set firmly on her face.

"We went there yesterday with Star Skip."

"Okay then, how about Klutzy Rue?"

The scowl seemed to dissipate a bit, but came back as a light frown, "Nah, I mean, I like watching her mess up as much as anypony else here, but it gets a little…repetitive."

Patch scratched his head as they rounded a corner, "You could plan for the Gala, I heard Star Skip is already making everypony's dresses."

Bubble Frost groaned, "Already?"

Patch nodded and the Unicorn could only sigh. Spotting a familiar building at the corner of his sight, an idea popped into Patch's head.

"What about Berry Buzz? The Coral Café is right there, and I'm sure he's restocked on cupcakes already."

At the mention of the 'C' word, Bubble Frost visibly perked up. Already she was leaning their strides in the café's direction.

"I guess so. Maybe there's stuff we can do."

Patch raised an eyebrow as they neared the Café's door, "Why not just ask Buzz for a job? You could get cupcakes instead of bits."

Bubble Frost leveled her dragon companion with a dry look, "It doesn't work that way. Though I can't say that doesn't sound appealing…" the last part was mumbled under her breath.

As they entered the shop, a loud bell chimed overhead. The inside was a navy blue, with many oceanic patterns painted along the walls. Little seashell ornaments adorned each table and even the lights looked vaguely like oysters. The counter was at the far back, where a display case showing many treats and sweets laid below where Berry Buzz himself stood behind the counter. There weren't many ponies in the café, just a couple by the window and a few by themselves; one was even reading the newspaper.

"Patch, Bubble Frost, Welcome back!" The violet coated Unicorn greeted the two as they walked up the bar, where a familiar light blue Pegasus was sitting.

"Heya, newcomers." Poprock greeted, giving a flippant hoof wave before returning to her smoothie. Patch waved back as he sat opposite of Bubble Frost who sat next to the Pegasus. Berry Buzz grinned at the three.

"What brings you to Coral Café? Usually on sunny days, everypony flocks the beach."

"Flock…?" Patch muttered as Bubble Frost spoke up.

"Got any work today?"

"Not right now. The cupcake shipment should come in tonight though." He gave the cupcake hoarding unicorn an apologetic smile when she groaned, followed by an accusing look to Patch.

"Why _are _you obsessed with cupcakes?" Poprock turned to face the green unicorn, who had the gall to look sheepish.

"It's a long story…"

"And it involves an explosion." Patch piped in, much to Bubble Frost's aggravation. Poprock made a noise of interest before sighing. Berry Buzz tilted his head.

"Some the matter?"

"It's the Phillies…" Poprock began, "I don't think they're learning anything from me."

"What do you mean?" Bubble Frost interjected, "Are you a teacher?"

"Kinda. I leave that for the qualified pony. But I teach an aquanomics class down by the beach every weekday afternoon when they get out of school." The pony sighed again, oblivious to the glance Patch and Bubble Frost shared and the questions of 'what the hay is aquanomics?'.

"So," Buzz began slowly, "what's wrong?"

"I only have two to teach."

Everypony winced, and Patch spoke up anxiously, "Really? Only two Phillies signed up for classes? That's…"

"In a town next to the sea, it's super depressing." Poprock answered, before slapping a hoof onto the counter top, "But I won't be deterred! They will _learn _Aquanomics if it's the last thing I do!"

"What's holding them back?"

She answered Bubble Frosts question so quick and easy, everyone had to do a double take, "The weather."

"How so?" Berry Buzz pressed, doing something trivial to occupy his time by wiping down the counters.

"Every time class should start, it would rain. I've canceled the last four classes because of it." The Pegasus sighed, "I've been trying to get Stormcloud to make time for one, but it seems that ever since the nightmare moon incident, storms have been rolling around left and right."

The green unicorn pondered this, remembering her and Twilights exchange of letters of the week, one being particularly long recollection of events at the Summer Sun Celebration that somepony would usually find in a children's book. Except it wasn't, and being the ponies Seasaddle resident were, they all knew even before the letter landed into her room.

"Well when you amass a sinister black cloud of doom…" Berry Buzz spoke sagely, "You get rain."

Bubble Frost quirked an eyebrow, "I thought it was chocolate."

"That too."

Just then, the door to the café was thrown open. Everypony's heads, even the customers, swiveled over to meet the sight of a panicked teal Pegasus wearing a familiar pair of glasses. Poprock, unfazed by the horror on her best friends face, raised a hoof in greeting.

"S'up Skippy. I need a hug, I'm in one of those rare moods of sadness again. Your comfort is needed." The blue pony pouted at her friend, who either ignored or was oblivious to the fact that ten or so ponies were staring at her, and peeked through the window. Curious, everyone in the Shop including those not a part of the friend circle, joined up with the Pegasus to see what the matter was.

Nothing seemed amiss on the streets of Seasaddle, until all eyes found a lone colt in the street, tan coated with fiery orange hair. He was looking around curiously (or confusedly) with a baby philly on his back. All the residents in the shop groaned at the sight, and casually back to their duties. While Bubble Frost and Patch were confused, Berry Buzz, Poprock, and everypony else just looked exasperated.

"Skippy!" Poprock nudged her friend, shaking the glasses wearing Pegasus away from the window, where she jumped in surprise.

"Poprock? Berry? Bubbles? Patch?" She turned to each one in turn, each with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Her friend, however, still looked upset.

"You did it _again, _didn't you? Ugh, Skippy, you can't keep running off like that! One of these you're gonna havta conf-" A hoof slapped over her mouth, being none other than Star Skip's.

"Don't say it!" The teal pony scuttled back, curling up into a ball, "That word is _bad. _I could never say that to Tex! What if he…what if the…and then…" She suddenly looked horrified as she clung to her best friend, "It was _horrible!"_

"What's going on?" Bubble Frost muttered next to Patch and Berry Buzz as the scene played out before them. Berry smiled uncertainly.

"Star skip has yet to confess her love to Tex, and Poprock doesn't think she should wait. To her, it's unhealthy."

"Ah."

"That doesn't explain why she's crying." Patch noted, tapping his chin as Star skip wailed, being comforted by her best friend.

"Skippy, c'mon, tell me what happened?"

"He…he had a…"

"A what?"

She squeaked out the word, but it was so soft and high pitched that everyone winced, before Poprock echoed the word, "Billy? A billy goat?"

The teal Pegasus shook her head before squeaking again, a light blush on her cheeks.

"A…willy?"

Another squeak.

"…Silly? Tex is silly?"

"HE HAS A PHILLY!" Everyone jumped at the screech, while Poprock rubbed the back of her head to her head, raising an eyebrow at her distraught friend.

"…so?"

"POPROCK!" Star Skip launched to her feet, face entirely red, and began to ramble, "You know what could have happened if I stayed to talk to him?! He looked so intent on talking to me…what if…what if he's found another special somepony!?" she gasped again, oblivious to exasperated looks, "What if the philly is his?" another gasp, this one louder, "WHAT IF HE'S OFFERING ME HIS FIRST BORN!?"

. . .

The level of silence in the café was so prominent; everypony's breathing could be heard. Finally, very slowly, Poprock raised a hoof to her head and closed her eyes as everypony sighed.

"Skippy…"

"Y-yea?"

Poprock opened her eyes to give an irritated glare, "I seriously doubt he would offer his first born, and if that philly was his, it wouldn't _be born yet. _I don't think he'd be with another pony either, because your practically the only one besides Stormcloud that he hangs around." She held up her hoof when Star Skip gasped.

"Please don't say something else that mentally scars me. Please."

The teal Pegasus bit her lip as Berry Buzz spoke, "You don't need to be so shy around him, Star Skip."

"Your fine around everypony else." Patch chimed in and Bubble Frost added, though still in a mild state of shock, "You hardly react to Klutzy Rue's mess up's too."

At the mention of that name, Poprock's head perked up, and idea forming in her head. Star Skip meekly shook her head.

"I…I want to be less skittish but all I can do is overreact and get paranoid and then…and then!"

"Skippy!" The blonde Pegasus tackled the glasses one, beaming brightly, "I have an amazing idea that will solve this problem! It'll make Tex less lonely, give you less anxiety, and I won't have serious migraines!"

Everypony glanced at one another before Patch spoke up, "So…what's the plan?"

There was an unmistakable glint in Poprock's eye as she motioned for only Bubble Frost and Star Skip to follow her.

"We gotta find the town screw up."

* * *

**Gotta make shorter chapters, everone's getting upset with my laziness xD.**

**Review for rainbows!**


	4. Chapter 4: What's a Date?

DISCLAIMER: No My Little Pony owners here

**Art should be posted for the story soon. :3 Star Skip is a wonderful artist.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: What's a Date?

Star Skip didn't know about her.

Her split personality, that is. She likes to go by Skip Star. Almost everypony in Seasaddle knows about her little problem. She only comes out under one condition though…

"A _double date!?" _The teal pony screeched, hiding under a nearby wagon. Her two friends shared exasperated glances, "But-but-but I don't know if that'll work! What if Tex gets the wrong idea? What about the other colt? Will he get defensive? AH! What if they fight!?"

"Skippy, breath," Poprock waved her hoof up and down, hovering just above the wagon, "This is Tex, remember? He never hates anyone other than…uh…the forest which he also…loves…"

Bubble Frost rose an eyebrow as Poprock's face scrunched up in confusion, "Now that I think about it, he's almost as weird as Rue."

"How is this going to work?" The unicorn asked, using her magic to lift the wagon away from the trembling Pegasus underneath, "unless we find another couple, we can't do a double date."

"Here's my theory!" Poprock beamed, throwing a hoof over Star Skip's shoulders, who jumped in surprise, "Skippy here is too shy to be alone with Tex, so let's solve that with a double date! Our problem though, is finding a couple willing to spend their night with two complete strangers. But I have a solution!"

"Does it involve sanity?"

"Quite the opposite my dear friend!" The curly haired pony grinned, "We're going to explore the wonders of art and CROSS DRESSING!"

Star skip squeaked, nearly falling over while Bubble Frost blinked owlishly, "But…why?"

"Cause I said so."

"Fair enough." The Unicorn tilted her head, "But…who's' gonna be the colt?"

The Pegasus's smile bordered demonic, freaking out those around her.

"I had a certain albino in mind…"

Said albino had just entered the restaurant they left ten minutes ago trailed by two small Phillies.

"Ah, Klutzy Rue!" Berry Buzz greeted from behind the counter, "What can I do for you and the kiddos?"

"Cupcakes!" The two Phillies chirped and Klutzy giggled.

"Make that three!"

"Coming right up." Buzz excused himself as the three took their seats at the counter. Both Phillies differed greatly, one being a girl in her early teens. Her coat was a cream color, with platinum blonde hair with blue bangs. Her eyes matched Poprock's, being a light pink color. The other was a boy with a grey coat, much shorter than the other Philly. Blonde hair stuck out under a newspapers hat on his head and a long scarf dragged on the ground behind him.

"Rue! Rue! Rue!" The girl chanted happily, gaining the white ponies attention, "Are you getting sprinkles?"

"No way, Waffle Iron. I'm getting EVEYTHING!"

The boy choked, "Bwut, Rue. You'll get a tummy ache."

"Not if I hold my nose, Lil'Pip!"

"Here's your cupcakes!" Buzz announced, trotting back to the counter with a platter of cupcakes in his mouth. He set it on the surface before continuing, "It's on the house, by the way!"

"SATURDAYS ARE GOOD!" Klutzy shouted, throwing her head into her cupcake and creating a frosting mess. Waffle Iron cheered, imitating the other pony while Pip looked on in fear and confusion.

"Dwis seems shwugary." He poked his cupcake uncertainly to which Berry Buzz laughed.

"Don't worry. All of us at Coral Café know not to give Klutzy sugar at any time. I put salt in instead, but she doesn't know the difference."

The albino mare raised her head, splattered remains of her cupcake dripping everywhere, "You say somn'?"

The violet colt gave a mysterious smile, "Not a thing."

Pip sulked, pushing his cupcake away while Waffle Iron gagged on hers, "Dats gonna taste terrwible."

Buzz shrugged, "I did say it was on the house."

"Literally?!" Waffle Iron sputtered, pushing her mushed cupcake away. Buzz laughed, but all attention was drawn to the door as three mares walked in.

"Hey, Buzz, have you seen- AH, there's our mare!" Poprock flew into the restaurant, hovering over the counter with a large grin. Berry Buzz waved a greeting to Bubble Frost and Star Skip as they walked up.

"Hey you guys!" Klutzy grinned, wiping away the cupcake on her face. Star Skip grimaced while Bubble Frost perked up curiously.

"Cupcakes? They came?"

"Nope. Those are leftovers." Buzz sent a secretive wink to Pip who couldn't hide a snicker. Waffle Iron just looked disgusted. The Unicorn visibly deflated at the news, but no one paid any mind.

"Hey Rue, we need your help." Poprock continued, but was interrupted when the mare choked, "What?"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Rue wailed, falling out of her chair and hugging Star Skip, who squeaked in surprise, "My friends need my help! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"

"She has a point." Bubble Frost said blandly, to which Buzz chuckled. Poprock just rolled her eyes.

"Look, Rue. We need your help and it requires a blank canvas."

"But…" The albino stood, eyes going slightly cross, "I don't have a canvas. Maybe Star Skip does."

"She means we need to your white coat to help us dress you up." Star Skip explained.

"You're going on a double date with Tex and Skippy." Poprock deadpanned, making the teal pony shrink to the ground to hide her blush. "You'll be playing the role of the colt."

"Um-um-um I'm not sure my schedule can work for this." Klutzy blinked, "What was my schedule anyways?"

"Babysit us?" Waffle Iron put in helpfully. Pip hid behind his hat as he spoke up.

"It's owkay, we have to gwo anyways."

They shared a look and were about to leave until a certain blue Pegasus scooped them off the ground, "Hold it! You're coming to the next Aquanomics class, right? We still gotta learn the doggy paddle."

"Yup!"

"Cwertainly."

"Now get out of here you crazy kids!" Poprock grinned, shoving the two Phillies out the front door of the restaurant before shutting the door. When she turned back around, there was an unmistakable demonic glint in her eye.

"Time to dress up," She pointed a hoof at Bubble Frost and Klutzy Rue, "You two are now our lucky couple!"

There were two different reactions-

"YAY! Dress up!" Rue.

"WHY ME!?" Frost.

Star Skip sighed as her friend dragged the two mare's off before turning to Buzz, "Poprock asked me to ask you to set up a reservation at The SeaDragon. Could you be our server, too?"

"Not a problem, anything to help a friend in need."

She wasn't sure whether to be thankful or terrified.

* * *

**Short is friendly. Long updates are not. I'll see what i can do.**

**So review!**


End file.
